Ice Mismatch
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: Something stirred inside Jack Frost as he saw two sisters having fun in the snow. It made him giddy. It made him want to interfere and add a little oomf! to their current game. But his powers are still unstable - And something unexpected occurred. After all, the youngsters didn't have any powers like he did, right?
1. Ice Mishap

**::Ice Mismatch::**  
by: Hk Ramos  
December 04, 2013  
Edited: December 07, 2013

-  
**A/N:**  
Hi guys! Good to be back writing.  
Plot kittens are stirred and wouldn't let me rest until I edit the snippet to an actual decent-ish chapter.  
So I replaced the first one. It's been years since I wrote fanfictions. I hope I still have the hang of it? XD

And yes, it looks like this will become a multi-chaptered short instead of a long one-shot.  
I got a few (more/other) ideas that I want to write down with this cross-over in mind.

Anyway, enjoy! Do leave a review or feel free to PM me. I love conversing with fellow fans!

-  
**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen © **Disney**  
Rise of the Guardians © **Dreamworks / Sir William Joyce**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_  
o0o0o

A young teen was floating around the snowy terrain; letting his white hair and himself be blown to wherever the wind decides, adding a sprinkle of snowflake here and there. It took his mind off the fact that he practically has no memory of who he is ... Or rather, who he was.

All he knew right now was that he could fly, that no one could see him, that he could produce and manipulate ice or snow (with a swish of the wooden staff he found). But he had no idea how he could do all those. And oh, that his name was Jack Frost.

Or was it?

A sharp shriek of delight cut him off his aimless activity. Turning towards the direction of the sound, Jack Frost then saw two young sisters wearing thick dresses (but seemingly oblivious to the temperature), having a snowball fight - Laughing, playing in the snow, having the time of their lives.

Something stirred up inside him. The sight of these two having fun made him _giddy_. It made him want to _interfere _and add a little _oomf!_ to their current game.

Eyes lit up in mischief, Jack swooped down to where the two were. He lightly tapped his staff unto the snow in quick succession; making small balls of snow clump together as "ammos". He made more as both would pick up and roll these ready-made snowballs; pelting each other one snowball after another. _Ammo refill!_

One of the sisters, who had milk blonde-colored hair (and seemed to be the elder of the two) landed a snowball squarely unto the auburn-haired one's face. "HAH! Got you Anna!"

"Elsa! That hurt!" The other replied, wiping the shaves of ice off, giggling. Anna proceeded to throw snowballs back to get even, but it would either be too weak or her aim was off.

Jack watched the two's game while he dusted off some gathered snowflakes on his brown cloak, proud of his contribution. He watched in amusement when he noticed that the elder sister was rolling up a larger snowball about a third of her own size. _Heh, the final attack, huh? Let's take this up a notch!_

Seeing that she was ready to toss it, he waved and aimed his staff in sync with her as she threw the huge snowball —

— But upon hitting the younger one, something unexpected happened.

Two pairs of frosted blue eyes grew wide when they did not see a pile of snow where someone would emerge from it. Instead, they stared at an ice statue of a little girl before them.

_No, that's not what it is_, both are starting to realize as they continued to look at it. The "sculpture" is the young freckled redhead — emerald eyes as shocked as theirs — _encased in a berg of glacier._

_Oh no._ Did Jack overuse his power in excitement, in how much fun they were having?

"_ANNA!_" The older sister screamed as she rushed towards her sister. She touched the surface of the ice; hand shaking, eyes in disbelief. She rolled up a huge snowball to knock her sister down … But then a quick blast of ice and snow rushed from behind her as she threw the snowball.

_What happened?_ She asked herself as she gazed at her hands, now numb to the cold. Did she produce that blast a moment ago? Did she.. Do this to her younger sister?

Jack reached out his hand to - _Elsa, was that her name? _- pat this girl's hair, in an effort to calm her … But his hand simply passed right through her.

_Oh, right.. _He turned to look at the girl and try to talk to her - And upon seeing her face, he could see guilt all over it.

_Was she blaming herself for what happened? Is she … Thinking that she did this with her own hands?_

Jack ran his hand over his hair in frustration. Elsa choked up and softly mumbled.

_"What have I done?"_


	2. Snow Mix-up

**::Ice Mismatch::**  
by: Hk Ramos  
December 07, 2013

-  
**A/N:  
**My plot kittens are making sure to not let me rest until I get my ideas out. Oh dear.**  
**

Here you go folks! Chapter 02. Next chapter will come with one of my favorite ideas hohoho. Enjoy reading!

-  
**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen © **Disney**  
Rise of the Guardians © **Dreamworks / Sir William Joyce**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_  
o0o0o

Jack Frost immediately tried to undo the magic he had cast by accident. After a few attempts he was finally able to do it - At the exact moment that Elsa was hugging her frozen sister. Relief spread across his and Elsa's face when they saw Anna gasped for air ... Until they saw her writhing in pain.

"Anna, what's wrong!? Are you all right?!" Elsa asked, shaking her sister's shoulder in panic.

"Hurt. . . _S-So cold_," Anna breathed heavily. She was having trouble speaking, and breathing as well.

"Help-_We need to get help!_ Oh, what have I done, this is _all my_-"

Jack cursed to himself as he could only watch Elsa as she did what she could to carry Anna. _I can't just leave them like this! _He decided that he would not leave their side and make sure they got back home. He was determined to _at least _guard them along the way and keep them safe.

Like when they would encountered a strong gust of wind and cold, Jack would try to control it as Elsa would have wished. Or when a passageway seemed too slippery to step on, he would cast a spell of ice or snow under Elsa and Anna's feet to strengthen the path. It was as if he and Elsa both knew what was needed and what had to be done - That she was the will, and he was the action.

After all, this youngster didn't have any powers like he did, right?

To his surprise they were heading towards the area's castle, and when they arrived everything that happened next was a blur: The guards and maids who saw them ran to and fro the halls, all in confusion with what they could for the two siblings. Their parents were soon at their side, asking what had happened. There Jack came to know that the two sisters were actually of royalty: The daughters of Kingdom Arendelle's king and queen.

Their parents then took Anna to a "doctor" (_Trolls as doctors? I thought I've seen a lot of weird things already_, he thought). She was cured, yes, but was told that she had a close call. That for some reason, ice was inside her body, and it nearly pierced her heart. That it could only be done by a spell or someone with an ability to control ice.

Jack and Elsa was dumfounded at hearing this. When Elsa's parents explained to the doctor what she had told them - About the blast of snow, how she believed she was the one who did that to Anna - she was asked to run through several tests right away for the possibility of possessing any type or form of power. The results: _Negative. _

It was also decided that maybe it would be best to put a spell on the siblings to forget about this horrible ordeal, but Elsa was able to run away before they could have done so.

o0o0o

Afterwards Elsa begun to shun everyone out, especially Anna. For days Jack watched Anna call, coax, plead Elsa to go out of her room. Jack admired the energetic young redhead (who had now forgotten about the incident) how each day she would come to the bedroom door; bringing her food, toys, or sometimes singing the tunes he heard them humming when they were playing in the snow. It was to no avail, though.

As much as he would want to help out in , he could do nothing. He was invisible to both of them, after all.

His guilt worsened whenever he thought it was because of him that this misunderstanding came about in the first place.

"Do you want to build a snowman, Elsa-?"

"Go away, Anna."

Jack hovered near the ceiling of the castle's inner hallway. He felt sad upon hearing Elsa's hushed reply, and at seeing Anna's crestfallen expression. He saw Anna raise her fist to knock on Elsa's bedroom door again, but decided against it. Grudgingly, she walked away and went back to her own room.

Jack somehow undersood why Elsa was acting the way she did. _She believes she had put her sister's life in danger. _From what he could perceive, Elsa was simply doing this to protect Anna. To protect her from _herself_. He wasn't sure why, but if it were him, he knew he would do something similar; if it meant protecting his sibling or someone important to him.

He flew out the nearest exit and searched outside the castle for an open window at Elsa's bedroom. He noticed one of them was unlocked and slightly ajar. Using his staff, he slowly opened the window and slipped inside. Blue eyes scanned the room in hopes of seeing a tuft of milk-blonde hair.

_Sigh._

Jack saw her leaning against the bedroom door; hugging her knees to her chest. He approached her silently and sat beside her. His face fell upon seeing Elsa sobbing, her face disgruntled, hair unkempt, eyes full of unshed tears. It frustrated him that he couldn't touch her or communicate with her: He wanted to pat her head, pinch her cheeks, cover her with his cloak to keep her warm and tell her it wasn't her fault, make her _smile_. _Not unless. . ._

What if he produced a thin layer of snow big enough to draw on? He could use this as a means to be able to converse with her, to let her know of his presence!

Excited that he might be able to establish communication with Elsa, Jack tapped the floor in front of her. He smiled when he heard Elsa gasp at the snow slithering out of nowhere in a spiral rectangular motion, until it was the size of a small writing board. She finally broke out a huge grin. Jack bent down to write -

"..._Wow_. I was just thinking that I wanted to draw!"

Jack scratched his head when Elsa positioned herself to draw random animals on the snowy canvas. _So much of a plan, _he winced. _Now she'll really think this was her doing! _He was about to stop her and write something down - But when he glanced at her, he found himself stopping instead.

This was the first time in a long while since he last saw her smile like this. Light blue eyes shining in delight. Having _fun._

He looked back at what she had scribbled so far: A small bunny, a ball, several drawings of what looked like trees, a lofty snowman ... He sighed in defeat. Concentrating his energy unto the drawings, he brought those drawings to life one by one and made them move. Elsa's happy clapping and awed _Ooh_'s echoed in her room as she played with these iced creations.

Jack knew he was dooming himself into committing another mistake, but right now . . . If it would make Elsa smile, loosen up, stop her from completely shutting herself away -

- _So be it._


	3. Icy Accusation

**::Ice Mismatch::**  
by: Hk Ramos  
December 10, 2013

-  
**A/N:  
**Okay, this isn't the chapter with my fave idea (which I said would be in the chapter after the second one orz).  
But as I was typing this down, I felt that a flashback of this event wouldn't suffice. This was a good chapter to build up on some things.

Anyway! I'm typing another chapter right now, and if it all go smoothly, I'll be posting that up, too.  
So for now, I hope you enjoy this one!

-  
**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen © **Disney**  
Rise of the Guardians © **Dreamworks / Sir William Joyce**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_  
o0o0o

Years passed, and the day has arrived for Arendelle to crown their new Queen.

The hall housed guests and royalty from neighboring kingdoms and areas, and the citizens of Arendelle. Jack Frost had never seen the castle this full of people, not since the kingdom closed itself off during the years when Elsa thought she had ice powers.

This was partially Jack's fault, because one moment when Elsa was playing with his snow magic her parents saw her, and told her to never show it to anyone. _"Conceal it!" _They would repeatedly tell her.

This caused her to shut people away even more, but Jack was relieved it didn't make her despise ice or snow in general. He may be mistaken though ... Yet somehow he feels that his magic provides her some sort of comfort. Thus he continued to do so, but more carefully this time.

This is also why he was still invisible to both, as he decided to forhold establishing any direct communication with them until now. He simply made himself their invisible guardian, and treated them like his own siblings (a familiar feeling, Jack would sometimes think).

Then, a few years ago, the king and queen passed away ... And the kingdom decided to open its doors again. Just like the kingdom, it had taken several years for Elsa to open up to everyone in general, and the hesitancy was still there. Regardless, Anna was more than happy for this, and did what she can to bond with Elsa again. Jack was just glad that the two sisters were talking to each other now.

o0o0o

About an hour before the coronation ceremony (while Anna and Elsa were busy preparing themselves for the event), Jack wandered around the castle's many hallways, playing small pranks on the servants there. He smirked whenever he'd make a foot numb due to the cold and have them slightly trip, or flip up whatever they were wearing when he would whiz past. Near the hall where the ceremony will take place, the air was filled with the delicious scent of food being prepared for the banquet. Jack never really ate, being a spirit, but it didn't stop him from feeling hungry and appreciating what was being cooked.

"Really, how long does it take for one to dress up?" said Jack as he landed himself on one of the hallroom's pedestals.

Right on cue, the sisters emerged into the hall - Both as stunning as the other. He felt like a proud older brother as he saw them; the two kids have now grown up into two beautiful princesses.

The ginger one (as he would affectionately call Anna) was full of energy and excitement, twirling her fitted, off-shoulder, black and blue-green gown filled with floral embroidery. She would animatedly converse with her sibling, making Elsa try to hold back her laughter at Anna's antics.

Elsa's hair was held up to a tight bun like Anna's, but she wore a different garment: A form-fitting gown of luscious teal shade, adorned with the kingdom's usual embroidery design, and a dark magenta cloak that draped from her shoulders. She moved rather stiffly, but kept her poise and still exuded regal aura. Jack saw Elsa let out a small smile as Anna called her 'beautifuller' (and her flustered way of explaining to because the word may be misinterpreted).

As Jack continued to stare at Elsa, he couldn't help but think the same.

The ceremony soon went underway. At moments when Jack would notice Elsa's nervousness get the best of her, he would blow a quick crackle of ice unto her hands, or let a soft breeze envelope her to help her relax (and it seemed to work, Jack took note). And then, finally, as the tiara was placed atop her head and she was declared queen, the hall erupted in cheers and applause.

But not too long after Elsa and Anna got into an argument, when a prince from another kingdom proposed to the readhead.

"Woah, woah, you guys shouldn't fight! We're supposed to be celebrating here!" Jack said as he flew inbetween them (although he knew he wouldn't be heard). In panic, he tried to cast a quick spell in efforts to calm both sisters down -

"But Elsa-"

"Stay _away_ from me, Anna!"

- And it backfired. Instead of a gentle waft of snowflake, shards of ice erupted from Elsa's hands as she swung her arms to shove Anna's hand away. Everyone in the hall gasped in confusion.

"Elsa!" Jack called as went after her.

He followed her as she ran out the hall and into the castle grounds. She stopped near the fountain, panting, ignoring the curious looks of some of the villagers passing by. Jack was about to land beside her, but a sudden rush of strong wind threw him off balance. It caused him to lose hold of his staff -

- And when the wooden item crashed to the floor, ice and snow bursted out from it. It froze the pillars, the floors, the water. Gusts of snow blew all around them. Icicles darted off everywhere. The villagers scrambled to find a place to hide. Jack immediately placed himself in front of Elsa and tried to prevent any ice or snow from hitting her. He then dove for his staff and mustered his willpower to control the power shooting out from it.

"Mommy, mommy, it's coming from her!" They heard a small child say, pointing at Elsa, who seemed unscathed due to Jack protecting her.

Fear became evident in them. Especially in Elsa.

_Darnit Frost, why do you keep messing up?!_


	4. Snowy Canvas

**::Ice Mismatch::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
December 11, 2013

-  
**A/N:**  
HELL YES FINALLY. It was this idea that I was really excited to work on!  
When I finished, though, I feel that it could pass off as a stand-alone one-shot though. Hahaha! Oh well.  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I was excited working on it~

I'll also be taking a quick break on writing the next chapter(s). I need to finish some plushie orders - Their deadlines are nearing! Welp!

I dedicate this chapter to the fans, especially to the following people that inspired me to make this fic:  
**Allaynia, Completelytwitterpated, Chrysalis-Doll, Dreamberks, Geremy, SpiritofMischief**

-  
**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen © **Disney**  
Rise of the Guardians © **Dreamworks / Sir William Joyce**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

Frosted-blue eyes scanned through the area as he darted along the wind's direction; frantically searching for Arendelle's just-proclaimed Queen. Which is not an easy thing to do right now: Aside the fact that it is night time, the whole kingdom and nearby areas is filled with heavy hail and snow storms.

Jack Frost was shocked to realize that when he temporarily lost control of his magic, he made the entire landscape be covered in an eternal winter.

He swore under his breath for the nth time. Just when he was confident he had gotten the hang of controlling his powers, things got out of hand - He caused _another_ icy fiasco. And of all days, it _had_ to be on Elsa's coronation day.

"Nice way to introduce the queen to her citizens," Jack told himself sarcastically.

Maybe he shouldn't have stayed to guard them. Maybe he should have just left straight away after his first slip-up with his powers. At least there and then it would've been clear that Elsa didn't have any powers, that all of it was his fault. He could have made contact with them, to let them know of his presence. He shouldn't have continued to play with them ... Using his ice magic of all things.

_What on earth was I thinking?_

". . .I did this. The accidents, this winter ... This is all my doing-"

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen . . ."_

His thoughts and blaming was cut off when the breeze carried a familiar voice to him. _Elsa!_

Jack concentrated; praying for the wind to take him to where she was. Sure, he could fly, but he discovered that at the moment he could mostly just propel himself _with_ the wind: Where he would go would depend entirely on where the wind flows.

As if complying to his request, the wind's direction changed. Jack whispered a quiet thanks and dashed off in full speed.

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. . ."_

There she was at the nearby slope, treading through the snow-laid path towards the mountain. Elsa was singing softly; something Jack had seen her do in order for her to arrange her thoughts ... Or express herself when no one was around, since she had been taught to keep everything to herself. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm, and wore a pained expression on her face. Jack knew that this was not from the snow being blown unto her. . .

"Elsa!" Jack called out to her, missing a few steps as he clumsily landed with a muffled _thud_ a few feet from her. Her singing stopped abruptly. _Did she hear me? _He heard Elsa sigh, and began walking again. He shook his head. _Nope, didn't think so._

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. . ."_

It upsets Jack to see her like this. It was never his intention for things to be like this. The siblings had become important to Jack, despite the communication being one-sided. He had been with them throughout their childhood; at first due to guilt of his mistakes. He had sworn to himself that he will take care of them. But later on he did this not just to repent for his error . . . He had come to genuinely care and love the two.

As he was lost in thought he sensed a warm sensation tickle his hand. Looking at it he saw soft glowing snow dust gently circling it. _All I wanted was for Anna and Elsa to always have fun, _Jack thought. He found himself focusing his sentiments on the forming magic in his palm. _To mend their relationship. To see the smiles on their faces. For Elsa to not live in fear of a "crime" she did not do. To make things right. . ._

_. . .For Elsa to be happy._

A cluster of glittering snowflakes materialized on his palm. He was unsure what it was, exactly... But he knew that it carried his thoughts. His _feelings_. Jack turned to Elsa, whom was still slowly making her way in the snow.

"Just ... Let it all out, Elsa," Jack said softly. He let the enchanted snowflakes float to her. The snowflake managed to make its way in front of Elsa, becoming a powder of snow as it hit her. "If it will make you feel better... Let it all go."

Gradually, a smile tugged on Elsa's lips. She now lightly hopped on the snow, almost dancing with each step she took. Her mood shifted noticeably: She was uplifted and carefree, unfazed by the cold weather. Jack was encouraged by what he saw, and remembered how thrilled she was whenever she drew on the snow and he brought her drawings to life. The joy it was to her, to him. He wished for her to recall those feelings as well.

He gripped his staff tightly, determined. _The snow and ice is your friend, Elsa ... As I am. I never meant to hurt you. I want you to know this ... I want you to remember!_

Jack followed her lead as Elsa removed her glove and cloak. She started to sing again from where she left of; her lyrics now filled with positivity. He would create a trail or puff of snow at the direction she points to, or form a snowman and other forms which he believes Elsa would have wanted. He let the snow whirl airily below her feet, to make her feel at ease with it.

Along the way they reached the edge of the mountain slope. Uncertain if she wanted to cross to the other side, he conjured an incomplete snow staircase. He solidified the lowest step when she cautiously placed her foot on it - And transformed the entire flight of stairs into ice instead of snow when she decided to run up it.

"Woah! Are you testing my casting speed?" Jack exclaimed as he hovered at the rails, grinning ear to ear as she continued to run until they reached the other side. He couldn't help but smile at how she lit up as she danced and sang, at how she moved without hesitation ... At how _free_ she was. Her current disposition rubbed onto him: Jack wanted to try something new, and he was confident that he would get it right this time.

"I've heard from one of the guests about something called _artistic _and _creative freedom_," said Jack, observing the lady breathe in the cool air whif through the mountaintop. "You've always loved drawing and crafting. Let yourself loose! Make this surrounding your canvas," - Jack rolled his dirty white shirt's long sleeves up to his elbows - "And I'll be the ink to make it happen!"

Channeling his energy, he swung his staff and brought it down at the precise moment Elsa stomped on the ground.

A huge snowflake pattern appeared underneath their feet, easily spreading itself on the ground, its diameter growing ... Growing, and growing. He saw Elsa gasp in surprise. A few moments later she seemed to take this giant snowflake as a sign that she is free to do what she wants.

"That's right, your Highness," whispered Jack. "Let's see what you got!"

And what happened next was definitely something beyond his expectations.

_"A power flurries through the air into the ground!"_

Jack was caught off-guard as the ground shook. Elsa had created a floor with the giant snowflake earlier and was willing it to lift up. Walls, pillars, hallways, rooms sprouted and took shape, adding height and support to the building, going higher still.

_"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_

She made the snowflake pattern glow and let a rush of glistening icicles run up the walls and pillars; etching a multitude of designs and carvings unto it. She waved her hand to seal the top, and waited as a glacier chandelier shot out from the roof and formed itself above.

_"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_

"I remember you had these drawings back then. . . You really loved this idea," Jack said, in awe at the castle's almost completed frozen interiors before him. He let out a laugh. "Gotta say, I was expecting you to do a good job, but this is amazi-"

He stopped in midsentence as he turned towards the young queen.

She was walking to the balcony, lustered snow magic circling her. This magical dust changed her clothing; her gown now gleaming a studded cerulean color. It made a long-sleeved mesh on her arms, and then, at her back, sprawled a trail of thin shimmery cloak embellished with varying snowflake designs. Jack watched her as she undid her hair's bun, brushed away the stray bangs, ran a hand through the existing braid -

The first rays of dawn shone as Elsa finished her transformation with a touch of snowflake accents on her braided hair. The rising dawn's colors reflected from the balcony to everywhere in the castle's iced surface: Orange, pink, lavender - Mixing in perfectly with the already present bluish hue. It made Elsa's radiance even more prominent.

"_The cold never bothered me, anyway_," Elsa sang the last line to her song. She looked at her hands, her new gown, and the palace she had conjured. Even she was proud of her handicraft.

True, the ice castle she created was exceptional, but this - The way she looked this moment puts the castle's beauty into shame. Jack knew that she and her sister Anna were pretty kids, but seeing her as she is now ...

Elsa was beautiful. _Beautiful._ And Jack Frost was mesmerized.

He felt himself fluster on how intently he was staring at her. He unconsciously cleared his throat and tugged his brown vest in attempt to brush off the growing heat in his cheeks.

"Who's there?!"

Jack quickly shifted his gaze to her, startled at the question. His astonished eyes met her apprehensive ones. He was in disbelief.

_Elsa was looking straight at him._


	5. Frosted Truth Pt01

**::Ice Mismatch::**  
by: Hk Ramos  
December 16, 2013

-  
**A/N:**  
Hi all! I think my kittens got burned out after typing out the previous chapter.  
So this one I'll be separating into two parts. I don't want to max out my kittens too much.  
I'd rather have several (short?) chapters with few intervals in between than a long break and cramming it all in one chapter.  
I save that for one-shots. XDDD

Enjoy!

-  
**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen © **Disney**  
Rise of the Guardians © **Dreamworks / Sir William Joyce**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

"_Who's there?_"

Elsa repeated her question, but more quietly this time. The young queen was still looking (G_laring_, Jack noted) at the direction where he was. Jack Frost blinked several times, trying to make sure that he wasn't hearing or seeing things. He didn't want to let his hopes up too much.

_Nope. She's definitely looking at me. But how-_

Unsure of what to do or how to react, he opted to say nothing and continue to observe her.

His eyes followed Elsa's every movement as she walked away from the balcony and made her way down the stairs. Her steps were cautious as her eyes slowly scanned her surroundings, but she did her best to not let any signs of edginess show.

As she got closer Jack was able to see her better: All the ornaments she had put in her new attire, all the tiny details from her long sleeves to the viel-like cloak at her back. At the stray locks of hair from her brushed-up bangs, at her doe-like eyes (which had the same cerulean glow as her dress, Jack only noticed just now). At her ice-inspired shoes, at how the gown fit her form so well-

Right now he was in between choosing to stay silent because he wanted to, or just speechless because up close, Elsa looked _darned good_.

He could feel a blush creeping to his face at this - All the more as she came nearer; now just a few feet away from him. Jack shook his head at his wandering eyes and thoughts.

"I know you're there," Elsa said, although quite unsure where to direct what she was saying. He looked at her, wondering what she would do or say next. And then, as if afraid of the question or of the answer, she took a long breath and asked something which was nothing Jack ever thought she would.

"... Haven't you always been?"

Jack felt his knees almost give away. That last line made him break his silence. "_Pardon?_"

"_I knew it! _I _knew_ you weren't just a voice in my head!" Elsa exclaimed, turning her head to where she heard him speak.

"Wait. Y-You, you can hear me?" Jack stuttered, still unbelieving. "_You can see me?_"

"Haha! I can hear you, obviously," said Elsa. She tilted her head at little. "I'm not quite sure what you mean by seeing," - Jack hung his head at her response - "But I do see a flock of snow dust here?" she continued, pointing at the spot where he stood.

Jack peeked inside his cloak and behind him to check up the snow dust she spoke of. _Hm, nothing here. _He noticed the wall nearby would serve as a good mirror, and looked at his reflection. Sure, his figure _was _that of a normal human being, but he was more of a smokey puffed-up snow of a guy, and there was indeed a mist of snow and ice magic swirling up and down his brown pants. _Is this how she sees me right now?_

"So, how long have you been here?" asked Elsa.

"Pretty much your whole life," Jack replied instantly. "I mean-Since your childhood. Wait, erhm. Did you mean as you created this castle?"

Jack hit his forehead with his palm. _That reply sounded stalker-ish and creepy!_ True, he was getting all jittery to finally be able to converse with Elsa, but he should give her a good impression of him, not scare her out!

A light laugh escaped from Elsa's lips. "I hope I'm not intimidating you in any way."

"Oh, not at all, Your Liege," he said playfully, doing a mock bow. Another laugh came from her; indicating that despite his current 'form' she understood the gesture he did. Jack relaxed and smiled at her. _Yet-_

"You're awfully calm and trusting, considering that you're speaking to an unknown entity."

"Yes, quite. But your presence is so... _Familiar_. Like a friend I've had for so long now."

"Aren't you. . . Frightened of me?"

"Should I be?"

Elsa gently sat down on the iced floor. She patted the space on her right, gesturing for him to sit beside her. "I think we should have a good, long talk about this."

Jack hesitated. Eventually he settled with placing himself in front of the other teen. He saw her looking at his 'figure', as if waiting for him to speak up first. Which he should, he figured, as he did owe her an explanation - And an apology. He decided to begin with the time he first saw the two sisters. . . And everything that happened after it, in his point of view.

Jack appreciated how good an audience and listener Elsa was as he narrated. He also made snow miniatures in a diorama-like landscape to help him act out the events better. He could tell that she had so many things she wanted to question, but she held back. She let him tell the tale with almost no interruptions; only with occasional appropriate reactions and clarifications.

He finished at the point where he let his magic be used according to her wish earlier on. He was glad that finally, _finally, _he was able to relay all this to her. He would have liked for Anna to be here as well, to listen to what he has to say. But given the circumstance at this moment, this was more than enough. He glanced up to her, nerves now kicking in. He knew she was processing all the things he had told her.

Jack waited in bathed breath for Elsa's response. So far he hadn't gotten anything.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Elsa," said Jack anxiously, lips dry from the cold. "I know you won't be able to forgive me just like that. I wouldn't blame you if you're angry at me or curse me to no end. Hell, feel free to beat me up, even! I gave you so much trouble. So much pain. I-"

"No."

Jack tensed at that single word. He felt like something suddenly got stuck in his throat. The pace of his hearbeat was uneasy. He was prepared to receive any form of hatred from her, after all he had done-

"_No_," Elsa looked at him as she spoke. "How could I hate the one who took care me and Anna... The one who made me love the snow?"

Even though she really couldn't see any of his facial expressions, she somehow knew that he was surprised by what she said. Elsa then began telling him her side of the story.


End file.
